eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Harrison Mosley
Harrison is the co-founder of the Watcher's P.I. and a multimillionaire that lives in the City of New York. His father detected his special genes at a young age and has ignored him ever since, being afraid to have a relationship with him. This made him quite solitaire and selfish growing up, but lately as he has taken the role of hero he has learned to change and is becoming a better person. He is known for his randomness, his generosity money wise and was used to be known for his short relationships with woman, though this has changed lately. History before RP Harrison was born in Chicago in a wealthy family, the son of James Ignatius Mosley and Jessica Mosley, at a young age he was sent to private schools, he actually wished to be in public schools at first, but as time passed and his parents showed little or no interest on him he stopped caring about it himself.At a young age Harrison had already passed through the wanting attention stage, had noticed his parents would never pay attention to him and had started to doing things for himself, not for others. Studying when he wanted and doing pretty much what he liked he passed through high school where he did the usual dating, although he has never actually cared more for a girl than what he cares for himself.After finishing high school he didn't even applied for college, instead he spent what his parents thought was tuition money gambling on street races or underground poker games. His parents eventually found out and cut him from their financing, forcing Harrison to try to get a job, something that was chaotic since he wasn't good at anything. As a last resource Harrison tried to steal but was caught the first time, earning him a file and some months of prison after he had tried to steal an art piece from the Smithsonian. However he never did his time as his parents decided to intervene and bail him out, making it perfectly clear that it wasn't because of him but because of the Mosley name. While walking away from prison in January, a car almost ran him over, the shock opening a portal as the car disappeared and reappeared in Chicago near his parents house, his parents were fine, just minor injuries, but Harrison would never be the same again. Bomb stopping History Leading a life of a modern day mercenary for the most part of the last decade, Harrison managed to use his portals to create a small fortune, he created this with his uncanny ability to play poker which comes from using his ability. He conned mobsters and other criminal lords as well as taking their money. It is unclear how much money Harrison accumulated during this decade, but it was enough to buy a whole building and all the equipment for the Watcher's P.I. Organization that he would later help create. One day he met Travis Payne, a young man that at the time worked at a Cinema, after taking Travis with him in one of his mobster conning plans, the pair soon became friends. And when Harrison was taken by Pinehearst it was Travis who Harrison called to get him out. After an encounter with a mysterious Pinehearst agent he sent both of them to Primatech labs in Hartsdale, New York. There they met with a young man named Nick Black , and after knowing that there was a bomb at the building the trio decided to try to stop it, reaching level 5. In Level 5, Harrison and the rest met Adam Lynch , who tricked them into believing that he was actually Danny Wallace, the time traveler that was after the bomb, soon the real Danny arrived and after a heated battle, Danny was able to stop the bomb. Watcher's P.I. and Government plot Time after the bomb incident, Harry and Travis decided to form a group dedicated to solve the cases that the regular police couldn't solve, this group, which they called Watcher's P.I., was composed of Harrison, Travis, Anzhela DeFrancisco, Michael Zyre and Trixie McKnight. Soon the newly formed group started to take off, taking cases such as the case of the Ice Killer, the Fixer Killer and the Government disappearances. Harrison who was a bit more open to friendships now, soon had to watch as the government, mainly an agent called John Smith, took all his friends away from him. Victoria Forysthe, Chloe Brooks, Trixie, Anzhela, Michael and Monica Austen, a young power booster that soon got Harrison's attention and started dating, Monica was the first person Harry ever left the country with, and after learning that she had a power as well, Harry discovered that when boosted his portals could also make him travel through time. After getting information on John Smith, from Anzhela and a mysterious girl called Trinity, Harrison was able to follow John Smith, who he later said that was named Richard Brewster. It was around this time that Ben Webb the man responsible for Michael's capture, gave Harrison a cellphone to meet later. However before this meeting took place, Harrison and his team uncovered the identity of the Ice Killer, who was in fact Adam Lynch, the man responsible for the bomb threat, Harrison followed Lynch and after a rough negotiation, Harrison decided that by accepting Adam's demands of getting Danny to him, he could not only use Adam as a decoy for the government but also have Adam imprisoned. After allying himself with Rachel Davis to find the fixer killer, he later received a call by the company and helped rescue the victims of the killer's game, being unable however of uncovering his identiy. Soon after returning to his house after this event, the government took Anzhela, it was then that John explained to Harry that he wasn't captured before due to his boss granting him immunity. After this time Harrison was about to give up when he met a young FBI agent called Phoebe Anderson, both of them befriending quickly. Soon after this, while in a date with Monica, John Smith took her, and Pacy McNeil the leader of the company called for a meeting, Harrison invited Ben Webb and Adam Lynch to the meeting, as well as Travis and Nick Black. To this meeting also Patrick Solidus and Justin Marvalo assisted, and after the mysterious appearance of a technopath codenamed Pulse. The alliance organized a plan to rescue the people kidnapped by the government. Unknown to Harrison, his dad James Mosley, who is part of a group called the Prometheans, had plotted along with Senator Eli Hatali the kidnappings all along, and he had only ordered Harry not to be taken because deep down he still cares about his son, even if he didn't showed this while Harry was growing up. During the break out, Harry helped people escape, though Monica was angry at him because the government showed her fake evidence of him having an affair. Ben Reed confronted him after he watched his friend Travis die in his arms, and after a heated battle, Monica overpowered Harry and him and Phoebe Anderson, an agent that was nearby ended up in the future. Back to the future plot In the future, Harry met future Ben Reed (John Smith) and future Phoebe Anderson. In this future, Phoebe and Harry were married and had a kid. They met with Pacy McNeil, and together they figured out that Harry needed to stop Senator Eli Hatali before it was too late. Harrison and Phoebe then searched for an adrenaline shot, and once injecting himself, Harry opened yet another time portal, though this time he ended up in 1510's. During the next three years, Harrison and Phoebe got married and had a daughter, it was also during this period that Harrison was contacted by a secret society of specials that wished to keep their race secret. He joined them and shortly after, and with the help of a young Nostradamus, Harry was able to send a message through time to Danny Wallace, who then came to 1513 to get him and Phoebe back to the present. Rescue the President plot After arriving, Harrison got his family to safety and then was contacted by Pulse to get to Building 26. Using his clairvoyance to detect a trap, Harry was able to find Pulse and the Senator in his office in Washington. Harry then proceeded to kill the Senator before he killed Zoey Lindstrom who was revealed to be Pulse. And then he got the entire resistance to Chicago in time to save the president. The next day, he created a meeting with Zoey, and his not so dead friend Travis Payne who had managed to survive the Jail Break. And in that meeting Harrison let them know his plans of leaving his half of the Watcher's P.I. to Zoey so that he could go in a separate way. Dark future alternate universe In an alternate future where Danny didn't stopped the bombs, Harrison still was part of a group called the Watchers, however this group wasn't private detectives, they were a group of heroes united to stop the Chosen. In this future Harrison was considerably older and never got to know that his dad was behind a government plot. In this dimension Harry also never learned about how his powers being augmented worked. He had a casual relationship with Anita Ramos, and was captured by an evil Anzhela and sent to a place called the hive, where he was brainwashed into following the orders of their leader. However Danny soon returned to the present and this timeline never came to being. Personality and Appearance Harrison has never had to work hard for anything he wants, so he has an arrogant personality. He also has the habit of decreasing the value of things since he can pretty much steal anything he wants easily. Because of that and the fact that even as a kid his parents never made him appreciate the value of life, he just walks through life feeling like it's his god given right to do whatever he pleases. However recently Harrison has gained maturity after he met Travis his partner and best friend, he has made Harrison try to be a better person which has made him go from arrogant to a little bit caring and also from commitment afraid to accept the idea of a committed relationship which has been showed as he decided to actually maintain a relationship with Monica Austen. He loves leather so he is often found wearing a leather jacket, he also loves himself so he always tries to look his best. He has Dark brown-black hair and black eyes, to contrast his skin and his hair tries to wear either white or black. Abilities and limits Portal creation and Clairvoyance. His mind allows him to create portals that transport him instantly to the place where he made the portal end by stepping through them. He can leave a portal open however the longer the portal stays open it requires more energy, so the longest a portal could stay open without harming the creator is 5 minutes. After that time the brain of the creator starts to suffer damage. As a consequence of the portals he creates he also gets Clairvoyance, by first creating a link with the place he wishes to open the portal in, he can see at the other end of link before opening a portal, and then decide if he wants to open it or not. He can only open one portal at a time, and the portals can't stay much time open or the stress of it would cause intense brain damage to the user. However just making a link with a place to use his clairvoyance causes no harm since the portal itself is not open. Also his clairvoyance only works with places, he can't think of a person or object and see them, it only works with places, although if he knows the place a person is in he could certainly see them. After being boosted or given a shot of adrenaline, Harry's portal have been shown to not only open a link across space but also across time. The first time this happened he was sent a couple of days into the future, making him able to escape being captured by the government. Trivia *Harry has always wanted to throw someone into a volcano, but has only warned about it, not actually done it. *In his origin story, it is revealed that Harry wasn't into leather jackets and hard rock music since always, but rather acquired the taste when he lived with a girl he didn't like when he was completely broke. *In the course of the RP Harry has killed 4 people. Category:Characters